Just a Dream
by endiahna
Summary: This Is a CloverJerry pairing fic. some how they arehaving the same dream as one another every night, this leads to confusion and a new enemy.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know this is pretty bad, but I can't help but like this pairing from Totally Spies. Sure he is rather old and she is a teenager, but I just had to do it.

'These are thoughts'

**Just a dream chapter 1 **

_Clover walked up to Jerry's desk as quietly as she could in eight inch spiked heels. She wobbled a bit, but this wouldn't stop her from getting to the object of her desire. As she plopped down onto the edge Jerry looked up a bit startled. It wasn't like any one to show up unexpected, especially not the blonde. _

_   
He tried to look away when whe bent down towards him, he could see right down her shirt. "Ye..yes Clover?" his voice cracking a bit. _

_   
She smiled down at the older man and crawled her way over the desk. "Hello Jerry" she purred into his ear; her hand inching its way into his jacket. _

_   
He gulped quickly trying to come up with something to say, but the blonde was crowding him and he couldn't think straight. "Clo..Clover do you, do you need something?" _

_ She laughed in response to his gibbering, and brought her lips down upon his. _

_'Oh good Lord!' _

**_Buzzzz _**

Jerry woke with a start, falling off the bed.

'Oh Good Lord!'

He quickly sat up and looked around. He was alone in his apartment.

'It was just a dream.' He had to keep telling himself that to steady his mind.

His hands were shaking as he turned off his buzzing alarm as he stood up.

'It was just a dream.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a Dream Chapter 2: **

The three girls were sitting at a small table in the corner of a coffee shop early that Saturday morning. They had just gotten through shopping at the local mall, and having had to fight through a large shoe sale they were worn out. Two of the girls were pondering over the usual loud mouth clover and how she just wasn't acting herself when said girl pulled out a shoe box from one of her many bags. Sam and Alex glanced at one another quickly before turning their attention back to the blonde.

"What do you have there clover" her red headed friend asked trying to break the silence that had surrounded them all morning.

Clover blushed slightly and opened the box. Alex quickly pulled out one of the shoes and gasped, as did Samantha when she saw it. The shoe was at least seven or eight inches tall. And what was worse, it had a spiked heel! What had possessed clover to buy such a thing? They just screamed sex, either that or cat woman.

"Clover what are those?!" Alex said quickly handing them back to Clover so no one's eyes would catch her holding such a thing.

"Shoes" she replied blushing again.

"Those aren't just shoes, girl. Why'd you buy such a thing?" Sam asked, quickly overcoming her surprise. She was now worried about her blonde best friend even more so.

Was this a secret side to the girl they thought they knew?

"I really don't know. I just had a very weird dream last night, and when I saw these, well it reminded me of it. Not that I really wanted them or anything, its like I couldn't control myself. I couldn't stop myself from buying them. I just couldn't."

The other two girls looked at her as if she was crazy. She was just too addicted to shopping and spending money. No telling what other things she had bought on a whim or because it reminded her of something. Alex was interested, and was about to ask her what the dream was about when their table flipped down and deposited them into the hidden head quarters.


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: **yeah, I know, cliché mystery/mission couldn't think of anything better

**Just a dream Chapter 3 **

Jerry looked at the three girls casually as they dropped down onto a couch. He was very much willing to forget his unusual dream; in fact he had shoved it out of his mind.  
That was until he saw what the blonde held in her hand. A shoe. And not just any shoe, not it had to be the shoe from his dream. The shoe that she had worn to seduce him.  
He felt his face turn fire red, and not from anger either. But yet again he was going to just try and pretend nothing was bothering him except he saw clover quickly shoving them inside  
one of her many bags with a blush darkening her face. He only hoped she wasn't having similar thoughts as he was.

"What is the problem Jerry?" Samantha asked him, knocking him out of his daze.

He quickly turned the over head computer screen on. "There seems to be a world wide disappearance of male models, head quarters have reason to believe the master mind behind this is a Ms. Georgia Pruns. She was once an agent for such people, which is until one of her models was admitted to a hospital for drug overdose. Eye witnesses claimed she had tried to kill the man, but it was not proven so. None the less, her career was down the drain."

"So this is revenge?" Alex asked in disbelief. She was about to get some juicy details from Clover, or at least she hoped they were juicy, but no, she had to stop some maniac set on revenge.

"We believe that she has joined forces with an under ground organization seeking revenge and power."

He looked at the three, but couldn't catch Clover's eyes. He swallowed hard and continued on.

"These will be the tools that you use today" he held up a watch like item. "This allows you to take the form of a male." Holding up a compact next he added" this is a spy camera, to use when in normal form. At least I hope." Lastly he held up a comb. "This allows you to get in tough with one another."

The three girls stared at the devices. Could they not get any crazier and crazier? A comb walkie talkie? What was the world coming to?

"We will be sending you to the world's second largest photo shoot in New York."

The three nodded and quickly grabbed their things.

"Good luck girls" he called after them as they left. 'Good luck.'

Glancing over where the blonde had been seated not two minutes ago, he saw she had left the bag with that god awful shoe. Could she have had the same dream that he had had? If so, why in the world had she bought those shoes?

"Bloody Hell!" He exclaimed burying his face into his hands.


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a Dream chapter 4: **

In the spy jet Alex cornered Clover. Usually she wouldn't be so nosy about other people's personal loves, but since she became a spy it seemed to be second nature to her. At least that's what she kept telling herself.

"So what was this dream about? It must have been something big to prompt you to buy such outlandish shoes."

Again clover ducked her head and blushed. Oh yes, it had to be big. Clover quickly shook her head and climbed into the copilot's seat to avoid further questioning, or at least she hoped that Samantha wouldn't be a busy body.

"Two hours before we hit our destination." The red head said turning towards her. "Plenty of time for you to tell us about your dream. You know I too am curios."

Clover in answer just groaned to herself. She shouldn't have said anything, but they were her friends and she was freaked out about her dream. Now that she thought about it more, she realized it would probably be best to keep it to herself. She hid a secret smile as she thought of the dream. Even how much she was confused over it, she couldn't help but hope she would have it again. Not because she liked him, no she didn't. She didn't. Of course she knew she was lying, even if it was just to herself.

"Come on girl spill it." Alex chimed in from the back. She rarely saw the girl this flustered.

She shivered against the offending thought, not even hearing the brunette. Jerry had been in her body when they were switched months ago. He had probably seen things that she didn't want seen. She had seen things that would probably have scarred her for life, but instead she had a feeling that was what caused her obsessing over the man.

"Why are you blushing so much Clover?" Alex giggled reaching up front t to touch the girl on the cheek.

Said girl just slapped the hand away and snorted. "I am not blushing, I think I just have a fever. I don't blush!"

The other two just laughed but let it go none the less.

"Have we decided on our aliases?" Samantha asked her friends. "I am going by Sam, just to make it easier on everyone."

Alex nodded in response. "I agree; I'll just stick with the name Alex."

They looked over at the blonde. She just shrugged. "I haven't given it much thought." In fact she hadn't given it any thought at all, but they didn't need to know that.

She just picked the first name that popped up into her head, and no; it wasn't Jerry. Well it was, but she couldn't very well say that name aloud. "How about Oliver?" she asked the other two.

"I hope we don't look like complete dorks." She added as an after thought.

This brought a small laugh from Alex, and Sam just groaned aloud.

_Two hours later _

The fast spy jet had gotten them quickly to their destination where they adorned their new looks by a quick push of a button on their "watches". They giggled when they caught each others eyes. They looked liked very feminine boys. Sam was pretty sure clover would even act so without even thinking about it. She seemed to be the girlish one out of all three. Her grin grew wider just imagining a flamboyant "Oliver".

At the questioning look the other two gave her she just shrugged, but she busted out laughing a moment later. Alex did too when she caught on to it. Clover was busy putting lip gloss on her now male face, and to make matters worse it was bright pink.

"What is wrong with the two of you?" clover asked giving them a nervous smile.

'Did she have something on her face? She didn't have a beard did she?'

She gulped slightly, 'oh crap, did they some how figure out her secret? Nah, even with Sammie being as smart as she was they couldn't have. Could they?'

She frowned with that thought; she would have to take care of what she did and how she acted for now on. She couldn't afford them finding out, and besides it was too special to share with everyone and their brother. Okay..okay they weren't just every body but still, and it wasn't special because it was about Jer. No, most certainly not.

"Clover stop it right now! Stop it!" she screamed at herself, and only when she saw Sam and Alex were giving her odd looks did she realize she spoke those words aloud, or maybe she had actually screamed them. Looking around she noticed she had received odd looks from passerbys. Yes, she had screamed it.

A deep crimson blush flooded her face. 'You and your big mouth, Clover, you and your big mouth."


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n**yes, it seems the story is going slow, I don't know. hope to actually get some where soon.

* * *

_She came to his office again. This time she wore a dress that had a split up to her thigh. And those shoes. She wore those damn shoes again, and almost fell flat on her face before she managed to reach the desk. _

_"Stupid shoes, damn it!" she kept muttering to herself all the while before glancing up and quickly hiding her annoyance with a smile. _

_"Hello Jerry." She purred. She again climbed upon his desk like before._

_ This time he was less surprised, in fact he was ready. He grabbed her up into his arms and claimed her lips with his own. Oh yes, this was wrong but it was just a dream. No reason why he shouldn't take full advantage of it. He brought his hand up around her back and pulled her completely into his lap. She went willingly, straddling his legs. _

_ "I like it when you take control." She whispered in his ear when they separated to breathe. _

_ He smirked to himself. He too liked it when he took control. He let his other hand slide up her thigh where the dress parted while he quickly reclaimed her lips. _

**Buzzz **

The alarm woke him up once again from his dream. He was pretty thankful for that, but there was a part of him that was disappointed. What was wrong with him?   
He had never thought of that girl like this before, why would he start now? It must be something he had eaten, or maybe it was another evil concoction. Question was, how anyone was going to gain anything from causing those dreams? Okay,well anyone besides himself.

He looked his hands and grimaced. He had touched her, he had kissed her. Even if it was only a dream he couldn't allow himself to let anything else to happen.

'Jerry, what is wrong with you!?'


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **Just a dream Chapter 6

**Author:** endiahna

**A/N: **Thanks so much for the reviews I am soooo sorry for the late late late update!

Writer's block hit, and well I have been busy with school. Hope you will still check this story out, been so long though.

So yeah thanks again: the-missing-arm-of-Krum, Dreamergirl92813, balmung's angel, and Cribellate. I hope I have spelt those right!

Also the spacing doesn't seem to work as once before!

* * *

Alex and Samantha had been waiting for what seemed like forever, well at least two hours, and Clover had still not shown up.

They had a photography session that early morning, then some spy work to do. Obviously she wouldn't be making it to either one.

Since "Oliver" was late, the photographer was becoming restless and down right threatening. Something would have to be done, and Sam took it upon herself to check the matter out. Or giving the girl a good tongue thrashing!

She excused herself to the little boy's room, leaving Alex to keep watch and perhaps mend some bridges with the grouchy man.Once inside, after making sure there wasn't another soul within the room, she used her walkie-talkie comb to get in touch the MIA spy.

"Clover….Clover!"

"Hello…" an all too sweet voice answered back, a voice that sounded very unlike her friend.

"Clover? Where are you, is something wrong? Clover?"

"Hello dear, but I am sorry it looks as if your friend will be out cold for along while. She seems to have put up her last fight…what a shame."

"Who is this…" Sam wanted to kick and scream when the line was cut off.

_What had happened to her? And who was that lady with the saccharine sweet voice?_

Without a second thought she connected herself with Alex and their boss Jerry.

"Clover has been…Spynapped!?"


End file.
